Collision
by InkShaper
Summary: An impromtu collision sends Maggie and Jasper on the road to a relationship. One-shot, Jaggie. RxR please!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mujeres y hombres! This little one-shot has been lurking at the back of my mind and decided to mug me last night until I put it down on paper (or, more aptly, computer) this is a Jasper x Maggie one-shot fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!**

**~*~ (")-_-(") super evil writing bunny ataaack! ~*~**

**Ahem…sorry about that…now, onto the one-shot story!**

I was walking into the DOUM office, attempting to organize my class notes when I crashed into something-or more like, someone.

"Sorry, Mags, I wasn't paying attention," Jasper apologized, helping me to pick up the scattering of Ancient Mesopotamian notes that were strewn all around the room from the impact.

"Oh, it's ok, Jasper, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, either."

While picking up the notes, our hands brushed each others; I jerked my hand back, as if I had stuck my finger in an electrical socket. I blushed, but luckily my hair was covering my face. While I had shot down Jasper's offer for a date, I still had a crush on him. I had only shot him down because for once, I had no idea what I was doing! I had just mumbled whatever response first came to my mind, and unfortunately, that was a no. I think that, although I was startled, the one question that ran through my mind at the time was:

_*Is it really worth possibly ruining your friendship by going out with him?*_

And still, I wonder what answer is better: yes or no.

But back to the moment at hand! With a clearing of the throat, we continued on with picking up my notes, attempting to ignore the awkward silence that had befallen upon us. When we were done, I shuffled up my notes, and started to put them back into my binder. A hand suddenly entered my line of vision, and rested on mine where I was putting my notes away. I was so caught up in my own thoughts, that I wondered whose hand it was. Looking up, I realized with a mental smack to the forehead the owner of the hand was Jasper, the only other person in the room. "Maggie, are you ok?" worry was written on his forehead, his eyes filled with concern and care.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little discombobulated, that's all," I smiled, hoping that would ease away his worry.

Without warning, he brought me into a hug. "I'm sorry, Mags, for how I've been treating you these past couple of days. With my dad putting on the pressure to impress the scout from Yale, I've just been a little wound up."

"It's ok, Jasper! I know what you mean. Don't worry about little old me!" I was trying to stall for time, anything just so that the hug would go on. With a gentle touch, I felt Jasper lift my chin up so we were looking straight at each other, although I was looking up to the sky (being shorter stinks!). Our faces were a foot apart, and I was so tense, it felt as if my heart was leaping out of my chest. "Maggie, I'm sorry for messing up the rocket project. You were the one with the right coordinates, and-"

"Ok, as much as I am thoroughly enjoying the groveling, will you stop saying sorry? I get the point."

He chuckled, this light, carefree chuckle, and replied, "Well, I just hope this makes up for all the times I've annoyed you."

And then, ladies and gentlemen? The moment I've been waiting for: he kissed me! For a moment I was too shocked to respond. Yes, I was hoping for him to kiss me, but I never figured he would be that bold and just do it. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, and eagerly threw myself into his kiss. Oh, his luscious lips against mine felt like heaven. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in even closer to him, and, with a slight hesitation, I ran my tongue over his full, luscious lips. He opened his mouth, and our tongued got to know each other as I enjoyed (and hopefully he felt the same) the best kiss in my life.

Although it felt like we had been kissing forever, we pulled apart, both of us gasping for breath.

"Wow," was all I could possibly say.

"Yeah, wow" seemed all that he could say, too.

I looked again into his eyes, and found myself lost in his wondrous gaze. I never really noticed it before, but while he looked at me, I swear I could feel his emotions; think his thoughts. "One more time, for good measure?" I was hopeful, for sure, and hopefully not sounding too desperate.

Again, he chuckled, "hopefully, a lot more times for good measure."

With that, he kissed me again, and again, and again, at school, in the museum, at his house, everywhere. For, after that day, that one fateful moment, I decided-we both decided- that the answer to my troubling question, was *_yes*_

So yeah, there's my brainchild! Pleeease review, tell me your thought, was it good, bad, you just don't know? Just review, please!


	2. Free ! Just kidding, it's an AN!

**Hello, masses! This is just a quick author's note (sorry!) that will go over a few things:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pre-existing characters created by cartoon network, only the plot of my story (I have no idea how to go back and change the story so that is included, I'm too afraid it'll mess it up, so I put it here lol)**

**I'm thinking of doing a multi-chapter unnatural history story, though I am not sure whether or not to do a Jasper/OC story or a Henry/OC story…thoughts?**

**This is more of a contemplation question for all y'all people that read this little story. My mom and I were talking about this software colleges use when one submits an essay: it scans the essay, and then searches the internet for stories or essays with the same style of writing and/or same content. When I submit an essay, and the software searches for like stories on the internet, what happens if they find my stories? "_" (contemplating cat)**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this one-shot! Please, if you do read it, review it! If you do, not only will it boost my co nfidence and self-worth factor, it will also save me from the evil writing bunny! (**_**he wants to kill me! You don't want him to kill me right? Right? Please? p.s., ***__**He is everywhere!***_**)**

…**.**

**(")-_-(")**


End file.
